Potassium
by BWunited
Summary: Ianto se retrouve à voyager dans le Tardis. Slash. Ot3 Chapitre 1 remanié.


**PREMIER CHAPITRE REMANIE.**

* * *

Disclaimer: tout appartient à Russel , la BBC et les ayant droit.

Base: post saison 3 Doctor Who et entre 201 et 204 de Torchwood.

Fic écrite pour BadWolfs. J'avais envie d'écrire un trio, elle avait à priori envie d'en lire et m'a imposé: le chronomètre, Doc qui fait son plein à Cardiff et " Je ne bois pas de café, a moins que vous ne sachiez faire le fameux café à la banane. J'en ai gouté un fois, un délice, malheureusement peu de gens savent en faire un bon, tenez l'autre fois j'étais à...". Je n'ai pas respecté la curiosité de Ianto, pardon...

Bêta : Badwolfs. Merci à toi pour ton aide. T'es géniale.

Relecture du chapitre 1 (oui, il y aura une suite.)

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: tout appartient à Russel , la BBC et les ayant droit.

Base: post saison 3 Doctor Who et entre 201 et 204 de Torchwood.

Fic écrite pour BadWolfs. J'avais envie d'écrire un trio, elle avait à priori envie d'en lire et m'a imposé: le chronomètre, Doc qui fait son plein à Cardiff et " Je ne bois pas de café, a moins que vous ne sachiez faire le fameux café à la banane. J'en ai gouté un fois, un délice, malheureusement peu de gens savent en faire un bon, tenez l'autre fois j'étais à...". Je n'ai pas respecté la curiosité de Ianto, pardon...

Bêta : Badwolfs. Merci à toi pour ton aide. T'es géniale.

Relecture du chapitre 1 (oui, il y aura une suite.)

Bonne lecture.

- Reste avec moi.

- Jack, sois raisonnable pour une fois, si Tosh nous trouve encore dans une position compromettante, elle va nous étriper. Et puis il vaudrait mieux que j'efface les vidéos de surveillance avant que Gwen ne les voit.

Ce dernier argument eu raison du Capitaine Jack Harkness qui desserra son emprise et laissa Ianto se lever. Il le suivit lentement du regard, observant son déhanché et les muscles de son dos qu'il faisait travailler en s'étirant.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'alarme retentit et la roue pivota, laissant apparaître Tosh et Gwen. Jack se leva au même moment et se contenta de replacer ses bretelles sur son t-shirt blanc.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans le Hub… Une sorte de sirène... Les feuilles volèrent et un courant d'air glacial s'empara du Hub. Ce n'était pas … normal… au sens Torchwoodien du terme bien sûr.

Jack sourit largement et Ianto sut que c'était LUI. Le Docteur, son Docteur, celui pour lequel il était partit. Il sut également que les temps de bonheur avec Jack était fini. Il allait repartir, le rejoindre et l'abandonner encore une fois. Alors que Tosh se posait des questions, Gwen avait compris. Ce son était celui que Jack avait décris comme appartenant au Docteur. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle savait parfaitement que Jack reviendrait sous peu, d'ici quelques minutes, quelques heures maximum. Depuis son retour, elle avait compris qu'il ne laisserait plus Ianto… à moins que la fin du monde n'arrive. Et encore.

Ianto était dans la cuisine. Il n'osait plus en sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de subir son regard. Parce qu'il savait ce que ce regard dirait « je me suis joué de toi, il est plus important que tu ne l'as jamais été… que tu ne le seras jamais». Jack s'était amusé avec lui comme il s'était amusé avec les autres. Il jouait entre deux visites du Docteur. Il jouait en attendant le danger, le pur danger pour lequel il savait qu'il allait mourir. Ianto ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'avec Torchwood, on ne vivait pas vieux… Il n'y avait qu'à voir le taux de mortalité de tous les instituts depuis leur création… arriver à 40 ans était un miracle… arriver à la retraite était impossible.

Ce fichu Docteur aurait pu lui laisser quelques années de plus avant de le lui reprendre… Ne pas briser les quelques rêves de couple qui subsistaient en lui… attendre qu'il meurt. Faire un bond dans le temps et arriver quelques jours après son enterrement… Jack serait probablement ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'occuper l'esprit. Quoique Ianto n'ai jamais été qu'un passage de sa vie. Les rares mots d'amour, preuve d'affection qu'il lui avait donné, n'était sûrement destinés qu'à le mettre plus facilement dans son lit.

Le «où vas-tu » de Tosh confirma ses doutes. L'ascenseur qui s'actionne acheva toute trace d'espérance en lui. Il sortit de la cuisine, trois cafés en main, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Les deux femmes s'étaient installées sur le canapé. Tosh lui tendait son chronomètre d'un air amusé. Elle savait très bien à quoi il servait en privé. C'était déjà d'ailleurs trop d'informations pour elle.

- Quoi? Ianto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Le gallois répondit par le silence, posant les tasses sur la table. Gwen répondit à Tosh sur un ton grave. Elle se doutait de l'état de confusion dans lequel les sentiments de Ianto l'avaient empêtrés.

- Il est partit.

- Quoi? Qui est… ? Oh mon… Je vais le…

- Non, laisse Tosh, il a fait son choix, et on peut très bien réussir à se débrouiller sans lui, on l'a fait une fois, on peut le refaire.

Pour approuver ses dires, Ianto prit le chronomètre des mains de Tosh et le jeta dans la poubelle.

La roue s'enclencha à nouveau et Ianto disparut vers la cache de Myfanwy. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour affronter les moqueries qu'Owen lui lanceraient. Même s'il savait que d'ici deux jours il serait plus gentil… plus compréhensif. Comme la dernière fois. Sauf que là, il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Il avait déjà assez souffert la première fois. Lisa… le regard de Jack. Les cannibales… le regard de Jack. Le chronomètre… le regard de Jack. Abbadon… le regard de Jack. Leur premier baiser public… le regard de Jack.

Ces deux yeux bleus avaient fait partis de son univers si longtemps que ne plus les avoir en face tous les jours l'avait fait terriblement souffrir.

Il ne pourrait affronter son regard si Jack revenait un jour. Gwen, Owen et Tosh, c'était différent, ensemble ils étaient une équipe, mais malgré tout, Ianto était plus utile en maintenance que sur le terrain… Il ne supporterait pas leurs regards emplis de compassion tous les jours sur lui.

Il allait faire une demande pour intégrer la branche galloise de UNIT et il n'aurait plus jamais affaire à Torchwood. Il se contenterait des archives. Au vu de son expérience, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à espérer, qu'ils acceptent Myfanwy. Elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait en sécurité… Hormis Jack bien sûr.

- Gwen! Où est Ianto?

- En haut, il est partit voir Myfanwy à peine étais-tu entré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Jack s'était élancé dans les escaliers.

L'homme qui était arrivé avec lui resta avec Tosh, discutant d'un objet extraterrestre, provenant sans doute de la planète Agora.

Ianto était face à Myfanwy, appuyé contre le mur, une larme commençant à couler sur son visage. Une main souple se posa sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face et son poing partit. Ianto regarda Jack tomber. Il parla d'une voix calme, contrastant avec son discours. Ce qui en soit n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Dégage! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que tu vas repartir avec ton cher Docteur. Fais ta valise et pars. Ne tente plus jamais de me contacter. Jamais! Je ne veux plus t'avoir dans ma vie!

Le Docteur qui se trouvait un étage en dessous accouru lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe et les éclats de voix. Jack s'était relevé avant que le Docteur n'entre dans la pièce. Il se tenait face à Ianto, dos à Ten, la lèvre en sang.

Myfanwy quand à elle se tenait derrière l'épaule de Ianto, comme prête à attaquer. Le Docteur ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Un ptéranodon… au XXIème siècle? Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas Torchwood!

Myfanwy avança légèrement vers le Docteur. Après tout lui non plus n'était pas de ce temps.

Ianto paraissait encore plus remonté.

- Jack…

Sa voix était suppliante, presque implorante… disant à la fois "reste" et "pars". C'était la dualité de Ianto. Il espérait que Jack reste pour lui, il voulait croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir rester pour de mauvaises raisons. Il aurait préféré le voir partir sans avoir à l'affronter. Ses pensées, encore en bataille dans la cuisine, étaient un peu mieux organisées et se résumaient en ces deux mots.

- Ianto, je… j'aurai dû… je voulais savoir s'il accepterait avant… Pardonne-moi.

Ianto était royalement perdu. Cet homme, ce Docteur prit la parole, encore inconscient de ce qui se jouait devant lui.

- Souhaitez-vous venir voyager avec nous dans le Tardis monsieur Jones?

- Je…

- Oui, il dit oui Docteur, de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix.

Une petite dizaine de minutes auparavant, Jack avait utilisé l'ascenseur invisible pour se rendre sur la place. Il était entré dans le Tardis sans attendre une quelconque invitation. Le Docteur n'avait pas esquivé un geste lui faisant penser que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, il semblait même l'attendre. Or il savait que Jack avait son équipe, qu'il était revenu pour une raison particulière, et que, même s'il tenait au Docteur, il ne pourrait pas repartir, pas comme ça.

- Où veux-tu aller Jack ? La Lune de Doomsday, la Terre à un autre siècle ?

Jack s'était rapproché de lui.

- Docteur…

C'était une plainte légère, mais toutes les connotations que le Docteur ne voulait pas entendre y étaient. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » « Trouvez quelqu'un avec qui voyager pour plus de temps que moi… je ne resterais pas » « reposez-vous » « arrêtez de courir un instant ».

- Jack, je ne peux plus. Sarah Jane, puis Rose et enfin Martha. Je ne veux plus perdre ceux auxquels je m'attache Jack. Je sais que c'est ridicule. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, un jour ou l'autre je perdrais mes compagnons. Vous aussi vous les perdrez Jack… Qui sait, peut-être même me survivrez-vous…

- Docteur, le Tardis a besoin de faire le plein. Pas vrai ma belle ?

- Arrêtez-ça!

Jack fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il réagissait, c'était bon signe.

- Vous devriez venir prendre un thé. Visitez un peu les locaux de Torchwood. Voir que tout n'est pas si noir.

- Je ne veux pas avoir ces imbéciles dans les pattes !

- Docteur, je ne vous demande d'en rencontrer un seul. Et puis vous verrez, aucun ne mord.

- Celui que vous allez me faire rencontrer, c'est lui... celui auquel vous vous raccrochiez quand le Maître vous...

- Torturait ? Oui.

- Si… je ne sais pas Jack…

Le Tardis ronronna au même moment.

- Elle semble bien vouloir avoir un troisième passager. Je le rencontre et je vous donne une véritable réponse.

Deux heures plus tard, une valise et le plein du Tardis fait, Ianto entrait pour la première fois dans la cabine de police bleue. Le Docteur était contre la console et attendait un verdict.

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

- J'ai vu, merci Jack.

La porte claqua derrière eux.

- Je vous présente le Tardis Monsieur Jones. Le dernier vestige de Gallifrey, avec moi bien sûr. Elle voyage à travers le temps et l'espace. Une envie particulière ? Rencontrer Shakespeare, un homme gentil, un peu dragueur cependant. Plus intéressé par les femmes, si ça peut vous rassurer. Ou bien Cléopâtre ? Un nez vraiment magnifique quoiqu'un peu long. Ou à travers l'espace ? La planète Asgard est magnifique en terme d'architecture, un condensé de ce qui se fait de mieux sur toutes les planètes de leur système. Non ! Darbodia, je l'ai déjà visité avec ma petite-fille, Susan. Magnifique, splendide, fabuleuse ! Des plantes carnivores plus grandes que l'Empire State Building lui-même ! Alors Monsieur Jones, un désir particulier ?

- Aucune…

Jack choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

- Il voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace Ianto. Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux.

Ianto réfléchit un instant. Entre ce Docteur complètement givré et Jack qui était assis sur une sorte de siège totalement dézingué, il était définitivement perdu. Il avait compris pourquoi Jack l'admirait autant. Il avait beau avoir une allure passe-partout, une carrure relativement fine, son aura était imposante et ses connaissances semblaient l'être tout autant. Il comprenait également pourquoi Jack l'aimait. Outre son visage toujours souriant, il avait ce grain de folie que son petit-ami possédait aussi.

Tous les deux le regardait. Jack se demandait qu'elle avait été la première impression de Ten face à Ianto. Probablement un certain malaise face à cette sorte de force tranquille qui émanait de lui, il avait du remarquer cette facilité que Ianto avait de se faire oublier.

Ianto avait fait le tour de la commande, l'effleurant à peine. Il avait reconnu le « modèle de déplacement dans le temps et l'espace » dont il s'était occupé à Torchwood Londres. Celui qu'Yvonne lui avait demandé de chouchouter… Jusqu'à ce que les cybermens débarquent, il l'avait fait.

Un ronronnement plus tard, le Tardis avait choisit leurs prochaine destination. Jack s'était accroché aux accoudoirs du siège. Ianto, qui ne s'était pas tenu, avait entamé un magnifique vol plané sur la console. Ten l'avait rattrapé, le tenant fermement. Ianto gardait la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas très envie que Jack se rende compte de la teint légèrement rosée qu'avaient prise ses joues. Il n'était tout simplement pas sûr de savoir si c'était dû à la surprise de la chute ou au contact rapproché avec le seigneur du Temps. Le jeune gallois suivit les deux hommes lorsqu'ils sortirent en trombe du Tardis. Le Docteur rentra aussitôt, Jack sur ses talons. Ten voulait vérifier la date, l'heure et l'endoit. Que ce premier voyage ne soit pas celui dans lequel Ianto se ferait hacher menu par des cannibales. Ianto était resté près de la porte, fermement accroché à la rambarde d'accès.

- Monsieur…

- Appelez-moi Docteur comme tout le monde.

- Docteur, pourquoi avons-nous atterri en plein milieu de New-York?

Le peu que Ianto avait pu voir en passant la tête par la porte était Central Park.

Ten poussa un soupir, ces derniers temps le Tardis faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Jack précisa la date: 18 novembre 1993. Ianto le regarda comme un merlan frit.

- Quoi?

- Tu as dit 18 novembre… Je… je crois que c'est ma faute Docteur.

- Non non Monsieur Jones, elle… pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est votre faute?

- En frôlant le Tardis, je pensais au dernier concert de Nirvana, à New-York, le…

- … 18 novembre 93. Brillant! Elle a réagi à votre pensée. Un fan de Nirvana...

Ianto était perdu, son regard passait de Jack au Docteur, se demandant dans quelle maison de fou il était tombé.

- "Elle", c'est le Tardis. Elle est vivante.  
- Et si vous voulez un conseil, ne la mettez pas en colère. Jack, arrêtez ça!  
Jack prit un air innocent.  
- Vous flirtez encore avec le Tardis.  
Ianto explosa de rire, c'était du Jack tout craché ça.

Ianto repris :

- J'aimais beaucoup Nirvana quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aime toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Et quand vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais voir, je me souvenais de mon enfance. Je devais avoir… huit ans et je l'ai vu à la télévision. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi puissant depuis… je n'ai rien entendu de plus orgasmique depuis…

Jack prit un air outré et le Docteur se mit à rire. Mais le Capitaine était déjà à fomenter une vengeance.

- Bon, si nous allions voir ce fameux concert?

Le Docteur leur lança un sourire magnifique et ils se mirent en route pour le concert.

- Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à sauver le monde, ça repose.

Ils avaient passé la journée au le studio d'enregistrement du concert. Le dernier enregistrement télévisé de Nirvana. Le leader étant décédé cinq mois plus tard. Le Docteur les avaient fait entrer grâce au papier psychique et Ianto avait à nouveau explosé de rire en constatant que sur le papier blanc l'armoire à glace de la sécurité avait lu « Messieurs Jones et Monsieur Harkness, invités spéciaux » . Jack avait trouvé ça amusant. Le Docteur, lui, se posait des questions. Le papier devait refléter ce que son possesseur ressentait. Le papier avait inclus Ten dans le « Messieurs Jones »… Bizarre plus qu'étrange.

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Ianto le reste de la journée. Il avait bien vu le regard triste du Docteur et de Jack quand ils étaient passés, dans une rue commerçante devant le magasin Harrold's. Il n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi, mais un regard entre les deux vieux compères avait suffit à lui confirmer qu'ils n'en parleraient pas. Le Docteur avait simplement lancé un « je vais bien ». Ianto savait que ce n'était pas vrai, sa mâchoire était tendue, ses bras également, son regard était perdu dans le vague… il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase. « Je vais bien » était un code que Jack utilisait également pour dire « je ne vais pas bien du tout. ». Le Docteur faisait peut-être pareil.

Le soir, après avoir dîné dans un restaurant français, le Docteur lança un programme automatique, laissant naviguer le Tardis dans l'espace, sans but.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Raxacoricofallapatorius. J'aimerai aller voir ce qu'est devenue Margaret.

- Vous voulez dire notre ancienne maire, la Slitheen?

Jack et Ten hochèrent la tête. Jack avait du faire un rapport après les évènements de la mairie et Ianto avait eu le loisir de le lire. Faisant le ménage dans les archives, il était tombé dessus, classé dans les rapports confidentiels. Il l'avait lu, comprenant peu à peu l'idée de deux Jack dans un même espace temps.

Lorsque Ianto avait demandé à avoir l'historie complète des Slitheen sur Terre, Ten avait entamé une visite complète du Tardis. Jack ayant compris que le jeune homme était fatigué il avait plus ou moins poussé Ten vers la chambre de Ianto, argumentant qu'une visite détaillée du Tardis prenait au bas mot trois jours et qu'il aimait la manière dont il racontait ses histoires.

A sa demande, Ten entama donc l'histoire entière des Slitheen, de Downing Street au projet de centrale. Sans raison précise, ils s'étaient tous les trois assis par terre, contre le montant du lit que Ianto et Jack devaient occuper. Le gallois était assis entre les deux hommes. Au cours de l'explication Ianto s'était endormit, la tête contre l'épaule de Ten. Lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Son regard se fit tendre et Jack comprit que quoiqu'il puisse dire par la suite, le Docteur avait craqué. En même temps, comment résister? Le Docteur commença à chuchoter.

- Tu m'as menti Jack.

Cela semblait une évidence. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Jack compris.

- Quand tu es reparti, après l'année qui n'a pas existé, tu as dit vouloir retourner auprès de ton équipe. C'était un mensonge.

Jack commençait à voir où il voulait en venir, mais n'en n'étais pas certain.

- C'est à lui que tu n'as pas cessé de penser.

C'était une véritable affirmation. Cependant la nuance dans la voix du Docteur montrait qu'il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui.

Jack desserra légèrement le nœud de cravate de Ianto.

- Je crois que je te comprends Jack.

Jack regarda Ten étonné. Pas surpris, il savait qu'il avait touché sa cible. Non, juste étonné. Le Docteur n'était pas du genre à livrer ses sentiments, et même si c'était implicite, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était à la limite de demander si un Slitheen ne possédait pas le Docteur, mais trouva cela particulièrement inapproprié. Contre l'épaule du Docteur, Ianto émergeait doucement.

-Et bien jeune homme, vous nous rejouez la belle au bois dormant ?

- Excusez-moi Docteur, je ne m'étais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave Ianto Jones. Rejoignez donc votre lit. Je vais aller réparer le pommeau de douche. Je crois qu'il avait un problème et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper.

Ten se leva et partit. Ianto retira une partie de ses vêtements, les pliants soigneusement et se faufila sous les couvertures, invitant Jack à faire de même.

- Il est quand même étrange…

Ianto s'était confortablement installé dans les bras de Jack. Il s'endormit sur cette réflexion. Jack y pensa également. Ten avait été vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui… Le Capitaine posa un regard doux sur son amant. Ce soir, pas de folie. Ianto était épuisé au niveau émotionnel. Il avait vécu une des plus belles journées de sa vie… Son rêve de gosse. Les pensées de Jack dérivèrent sur la suite de leurs aventures. Quand Ianto devrait repartir…. Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient atterri sur Raxacoricofallaptorius. Ils y passèrent une petite semaine. Margaret n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée et se comportait normalement. Aucune envie d'asservir un peuple ou de détruire une planète. Leurs journées étaient faites de visites, de drague et d'anecdotes. Le soir Ten rejoignait Ianto et Jack dans la chambre et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Un nuit, Ten aborda le sujet de Rose, expliquant comment elle avait rendu Jack immortel, comment il avait perdu une vie pour elle. Ianto se sentit étrangement jaloux à ce moment-là. Bien sûr Jack avait déjà perdu plusieurs vies pour le protéger, mais le Docteur n'en n'avait que treize… Il avait aussi abordé le sujet Canary Wharf et Ianto avait laissé échapper une larme. Jack lui avait serré la main un peu plus fort que la normale, et il avait espéré que le Docteur ne l'ait pas remarqué. C'est ce que Ten fit croire. Mais le lendemain Ianto l'avait surpris demandant à Jack ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui dans la tour. A la fin de cette semaine, ils partirent sur la constellation du Centaure, visitant diverses planètes, observant les populations, faisant découvrir à Ianto quelques points clefs de leurs histoires. A la cinquième semaine, Ten choisit de les amener sur Tac, la planète qui ne dort jamais. Au beau milieu d'une phrase, Ianto fit une brusque chute de tension et s'évanouit. Jack jugea préférable de le ramener à son médecin en chef. Certes il n'avait qu'un seul médecin, mais ça faisait justement d'Owen le chef. Le Docteur n'avait pas été en mesure de le soigner… en même temps, il était Docteur, pas médecin !

Owen avait installé Ianto dans le bureau de Jack, pour qu'il puisse se reposer sans que les deux énergumènes survoltés puissent l'approcher. Eux s'étaient installés dans la salle principale. Gwen s'occupait des plantes de la serre et Tosh vérifiait les scans de la faille.

- Docteur, assieds toi, tu me donnes le tournis à faire les 100 pas comme ça!

Jack en avait définitivement marre de voir son ami se torturer pour quelque chose qui devait être bénin. Quoiqu'avec Ianto, cela pourrait être vieux de dix ans qu'il ne l'aurait pas montré. Il se leva, et se servit une tasse de café. Gwen leur avait apporté deux tasses et une cafetière en attendant les résultats.

Tosh avait rejoint Gwen dans la serre. Elles avaient une magnifique théorie concernant le Docteur, et c'est à une voix un peu trop haute, semble-t-il, qu'elles la formulèrent.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que… c'est Jack, mais quand même…

- T'as vu son attitude, ils sont tout les deux amoureux de Ianto…

En entendant ça, le Docteur s'arrêta net, regardant Jack. Il se demandait ce que les jeunes femmes sous-entendaient exactement. Bien sûr il en avait une certaine idée. Cinq semaines qu'il se voilait la face. Ianto s'était intégré à son mode de vie, comme beaucoup de ses compagnons, comme Rose, comme Martha… Mais il semblait qu'il se soit encore plus attaché. Autant pour les autres, il savait qu'il pourrait se remettre quand il partirait, autant pour Ianto ce serait beaucoup plus dur. Il savait que Ianto partirait un jour, il s'arrêtait de courir, l'envie de voyager, de vibrer, de rencontrer d'autre peuples, s'éteindrait… Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Ça ne lui été jamais arrivé avant, peut-être était-ce un amas de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement… peut-être était-ce lui… ce Ianto Jones. Ten en était là de ses pensées quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Jack posa sur lui un regard tendre.

- Je sais Docteur. Je sais.

Et rien ne fut ajouté. Le Docteur n'avait pas à préciser plus et Jack l'avait compris depuis le début. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait pas à l'être. Il savait que Ianto l'aimait, la crise de jalousie du premier jour avait finit de l'en persuader. Il savait aussi que le Docteur ne laissait pas son gallois de marbre. Les regards qu'il lui lançait, la manière qu'il avait de parler, de l'écouter même quand il partait dans des discours improbables… Pas un processus de séduction, comme si il était déjà en terrain conquis sans pour autant finir de briser la dernière barrière.

Owen sortit de la salle d'autopsie où il avait effectué des tests sanguins. Le Docteur se jeta presque sur lui.

- Carence en 19K.

Jack, qui avait laissé Owen s'asseoir, demanda :

- Ce qui veut dire?

Le sourire du Docteur fut éloquent.

- Manque de potassium, hors la meilleure source de potassium reste la banane!

Jack explosa de rire, décidément les bananes avaient décidé de les poursuivre. Le Docteur précisa :

- Que Ianto dise au revoir à Myfanwy, on repart.

Owen s'interposa, il ne pouvait pas laisser son patient sans soin.

- Je l'amène sur la plus grande plantation de bananes de l'univers, croyez-moi, il va en faire une surdose de potassium!

Jack et Ten allèrent chercher Ianto. Ce dernier était allongé dans le canapé du bureau de Jack, les yeux rivés au plafond, se demandant pourquoi les papillons dans son estomac ne voulaient pas cesser d'exister. Jack frappa doucement et Ianto se leva pour lui ouvrir.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'Owen a dit ?

- Manque de potassium.

-Je manque de potassium ? Mais pourtant je… non, c'est possible. Une semaine sans bananes explique la carence et les symptômes…

Jack sourit à Ianto. Ten se rapprocha d'eux, s'adressant directement à Ianto.

- Nous vous amenons sur Villengard, une plantation de bananes, ils sauront très bien prendre soin de vous.

Une lueur de frayeur passa dans les yeux bleus du gallois. Etait-ce un stratagème pour se débarrasser de lui ? L'amener sur une planète perdue, sans possibilité de retour ? Jack sembla percevoir son doute.

- Et après on repart pour de nouvelles aventures. Allez viens, on va dire au revoir aux filles. Owen semble de mauvaise humeur.

- Comme toujours Jack.

Le Capitaine sourit largement. Ianto était rassuré.

Lorsque Ianto entra dans le Tardis, il repensait à la réflexion que Gwen lui avait fait à l'oreille, comme un secret de collégien. « Tu as un charme fou auprès des aliens »… Il espérait simplement que ce qu'il voulait y entendre n'était pas vrai… Il avait déjà trahi Jack une fois, il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur.

Ils atterrirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard sur Villengard. Le Docteur se renseigna sur le meilleur moyen de soigner Ianto et une jeune femme à tête de chacal lui recommanda un petit restaurant, deux rues plus loin. Le menu était essentiellement composé de bananes. Ianto entra le premier et Ten ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main derrière son dos, comme pour le guider. Il était terriblement inquiet pour la santé du jeune homme. Peut-être avait-il présumé de ses forces. Et pourtant il n'avait pas cette impression. Ianto dormait normalement selon le Capitaine.

Ianto quand à lui se sentait coupable. Il avait toujours eu de légers problèmes avec son taux de potassium, mais avec cette semaine de fou, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son cachet quotidien… tout cela était de sa faute. S'il y avait pensé, s'il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par les histoires de Jack et Ten, il y aurait pensé…

- Alors un menu spécial pour monsieur et pour vous deux un plat du jour, c'est partit !

La serveuse s'éloigna d'eux, ils étaient seuls dans la salle, le service du midi venait juste de commencer. Jack sentait que Ianto avait quelque chose sur le cœur, il serra sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa tempe droite. Le docteur, assis face à eux, rougit légèrement, se sentant presque jaloux. D'une certaine façon il aurait aimé être à la place de Ianto pour recevoir ses attentions, et d'une autre il aurait voulu être Jack pour être celui les prodiguant. Jack prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes, il voulait qu'ils discutent.

- Alors monsieur Jones, souhaitez vous que nous visitions Villengard ensuite ou bien préférez-vous vous reposer dans le Tardis ? Nous pourrions revenir un autre jour. Les habitants de cette planète sont très accueillants.

- Je ne sais pas Docteur.

Ianto passa une main dans ses cheveux et retira sa veste de costume.

- Vous devriez peut-être me ramener sur Terre.

Les cœurs du Docteur se compressèrent un instant.

- Je ne suis pas indispensable. Et puis ce genre de malaise pourrait m'arriver n'importe quand. J'ai une carence en potassium depuis que je suis petit. Je me soigne, mais là j'ai oublié de prendre mes cachets et de surveiller ce que je mangeais. Alors vous devriez vraiment prendre un nouveau Compagnon, restez avec Jack si vous le désirez. Je respecterai son choix. Je sais qu'il vous aime et je le comprends.

Ten voulut l'interrompre. Non seulement sa dernière phrase était ambiguë, mais en plus, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que la conversation prenait.

- Quoiqu'il arrive il sera toujours près de vous, alors que moi, un jour je partirais… Je préfère souffrir maintenant que vous voir souffrir plus tard.

Jack revint à ce moment là. Ianto fit comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ten décida que le meilleur moyen de prouver à Ianto qu'il était un Compagnon à part entière, était de lui donner une clef du Tardis dans la soirée.

Au cours du repas, Ten expliqua sa passion pour les bananes et tous les trois rirent comme ils en avaient peu l'habitude. Le Docteur espéra que ce moment avait fait oublier à Ianto ses idées de départ.

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour dans le Tardis, Ten partit dans la comptabilisation des décimales de pi. Tout ça à cause d'une fichue nouvelle défaillance de la console du Tardis.

- Et je peux continuer comme ça jusque-là l'infini. Donc je vais m'arrêter là, parce que l'infini c'est très grand.

- Oui, effectivement Docteur, c'est très grand.

La conversation du midi continuait d'inquiéter Ten, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas fait allusion, peut-être avait-il changé d'avis. Son sourire s'élargit et il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'humain. La main de Ianto passa derrière sa nuque et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes le temps d'un frôlement. Il se recula vivement.

- Je suis désolé Docteur… je …

Il partit en direction du couloir. Jack était appuyé contre l'encadrement du passage.

- Pardonne-moi. On devrait rentrer sur Terre. Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Jack l'entraîna dans ses bras.

- Tu as ta place ici, entre nous, entre mes bras et entre les siens. J'ai remarqué ton comportement.

- Jack, je…

Jack posa son index sur ses lèvres, les caressant lentement.

- Tu m'aimes, je le sais. Tu as développé des sentiments pour le Docteur, et ça ne me dérange pas. Là d'où je viens, aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps ne choque plus la morale. Je comprends que ton cœur soit partagé entre nous et je n'en serai pas jaloux.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de Ianto.

- Parce que le mien a toujours été partagé entre vous.

Ianto ne tenta pas d'éviter son baiser.

Le Docteur qui avait entendu la conversation s'approcha d'eux, posant une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

-Vous n'êtes pas de passage ici Ianto Jones. Vous êtes particulier. Un être brillant, magnifique, indispensable. Vous ne savez pas quand une semaine je me suis plus attaché à vous qu'à n'importe quel autre de mes Compagnons ? Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Je ne devrai pas m'attacher… Je devrai encore moins tomber amoureux… Mais vous êtes arrivé dans ma vie et ça a fait paff ! Comme quand on vous empoisonne… Le poison rentre doucement en vous et il n'y a plus rien à faire pour l'évacuer. Ou si vous le faites, ce sera dans une immense douleur. Mais ce poison là, mérite d'être vécu. Et j'aimerai le vivre avec vous. Vous deux.

Jack leur sourit, il enlaçait toujours Ianto par un bras. L'autre s'était logé contre les hanches du Docteur.

Le lendemain matin, Ianto se réveilla le premier, encerclé par quatre bras le retenant contre deux corps endormis. Il se dégagea lentement et partit en direction de la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine, il prépara le petit-déjeuner, s'occupant de nettoyer en surface une cafetière qui devait être neuve. Il n'en n'avait pas eu le temps avant, et à y réfléchir, Ten et Jack s'étaient occupés de tout.

L'odeur du café embauma le Tardis et réveilla Jack. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la cuisine.

- Café?

- Oui, merci.

Ianto ne savait pas s'il était besoin d'explications après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, lorsque le Docteur l'avait à son tour enlacé dans le couloir.

Jack lui tendit son chronomètre, il l'avait oublié en partant, le laissant dans la poubelle. Il remercierait Tosh, elle l'avait sans doute rendu au Capitaine quand ils étaient revenus sur Terre. Ianto embrassa Jack doucement. Puis il s'accouda contre le plan de travail, la main de Jack parcourant son dos.

Une chaîne vint s'attacher à son cou, à son bout, une clef. Ianto interrogea le Docteur du regard.

- La clef du Tardis, un privilège des passagers réguliers.

Ten l'embrassa.

- Un privilège pour vous Ianto Jones.

La main de Ten passa dans le dos de Ianto et caressa celle de Jack.

- Un café Docteur?

- Je ne bois pas de café, à moins que vous ne sachiez faire le fameux café à la banane. J'en ai goûté une fois, un délice, malheureusement peu de gens savent en faire un bon, tenez l'autre fois j'étais à...

Jack le coupa d'un baiser et Ianto expérimenta la recette du café à la banane que la serveuse de Villengard lui avait confié. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la tester alors, mais ils allaient y remédier.

Du Glenn Miller se fit entendre. Merci le Tardis.

La Suite arrive bientôt. Si vous souhaitez vois quelqu'un ou quelque chose apparaître, où si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.


End file.
